I See You Again
by annpui
Summary: Pohon Sakura. Burung. Kau, Aku, dan Katori. Kita Berjanji. Tempat Kenangan. Warn inside. Enjoy


**Warning: Shonen-ai and Shota. Possible OOC to the max, Typo(s), OC, dan semua kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Jika aku yang punya, Kamui bakal hidup bahagia bersama Fuuma *nangisjeritjerit.**

**Ini Fic pertama saya untuk X/1999 semoga dapat dinikmati oleh pembaca sekalian XD. Happy reading, Hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

"_Aku ingin melindungi tempat Fuuma berada"_

**_._**

Fuuma Terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelepisnya, nafasnya tersenggal, tangannya gemetaran. Ia menatap tangannya yang gemetar dengan seksama.

Tangan yang telah membunuh Kamui.

Terkutuk dengan _'Kamui' _yang telah mengendalikan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya harus membunuh orang-orang yang begitu disayangi tanpa kehendaknya. Berkali-kali Fuuma menjerit ketika tubuhnya melukai Kamui, juga ketika menancapkan pedang kejangtung Kotori, adiknya.

Fuuma dapat merasakan sensasi ngilu setiap tangannya mencoba mematahkan tangan Kamui, atau ketika lidahnya merasakan rasa darah Kamui—yang entah kenapa terasa manis di indra pengecapnya—atau juga ketika matanya menatap mata Kamui yang mengiba agar Fuuma yang asli kembali padanya.

Fuuma benci kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempunyai kuasa menolak _'Kamui'_ mengendalikan tubuhnya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam, membuatnya membunuh seseorang yang bergitu dijaganya mati-matian.

Ia nyaris gila, mimpi itu terus terulang berulang kali seperti kaset rusak. Kilas balik ketika detik-detik terakhir Kamui kehilangan nyawanya terus terbeingiang-ngiang. Secara mental dan fisik, sungguh ia sangat lelah, ia ingin mengakhiri mimpi buruk itu. Ia ingin kembali kemasa lalu, masa kecilnya, kemasa ia dan Kamui berjanji untuk saling melindungi.

Fuuma menekuk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Kamui"

**.**

"_**I will protect you Kamui, I promise"**_

**.**

**.**

**Annpui Proudly Present**

**I Meet You Again**

**.**

**.**

6 tahun setelah kejadian Final Battle.

Tokyo. Sunday, 19.05 pm.

Fuuma menjatuhkan dirinya diatas rumput, dibawah pohon sakura. Tempat dimana ia dan Kamui pernah mengiklarkan janji untuk saling melindungi orang yang meraka anggap penting. Beruntung pohon ini tidak rusak akibat bencana yang bertubi-tubi datang saat itu.

Karena hanya ini satu-satunya tempat kenangannya bersama Kamui yang tersisa. Coret tempat dimana ia tinggal, terlalu banyak kenangan buruk disana. Dimulai dengan ayah-ibunya terbunuh, tempat Kotori selalu menyaksikan kejadian yang mengenaskan dan dimana ia pernah mencoba melakui Kamui.

Fuuma memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya dibelai oleh angin malam. Setiap kali perasaan penat menghampirinya, ia pasti melarikan diri ketempat ini—ia tidak tahu harus pergi melarikan diri kemana lagi.

Pohon sakura, memiliki kekuatan sihir penenang mungkin ada benarnya juga. Padahal pada tahun-tahun pertama Kamui tiada ia pasti selalu menangis disini, didepan pohon sakura. Meraung meminta Kamui untuk kembali—yang mana ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang ia rasa dapat mendengarkan ribuan kata penyesalannya.

Sungguh bila boleh memilih ia tidak ingin memiliki takdir menjadi bintang kembar Kamui. Apakah memang sebuah takdir tidak bisa diubah ketetapannya? Jika bisa sebenarnya Fuuma memiliki sebuah keinginan yang sederhana. Sangat sederhana hingga mungkin sulit untuk dikabulkan.

Ia ingin kesehariannya dimulai dengan dibangunkan oleh Kotori dipagi hari, berkata bahwa sarapan telah siap. Kemudian saat ia duduk dimeja untuk sarapan, ayah dan ibunya tersenyum mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dilanjutkan dengan menjemput Kamui tetangga sebelahnya untuk pergi sekolah bersama. sebelum pulang sekolah mereka bertiga—ia, Kamui, dan Kotori—akan pergi kekota sebatas untuk melepas lelah setelah beraktivitas seharian.

Sederhana namun sulit diwujudkan.

"...ni..."

Dan ada satu lagi keinginannya yang selalu ia selali karena tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Ia sering merasa segan kepada Kotori, takut melukai adik kesayanganya bila sampai hal itu terjadi. Namun betapa tololnya ia, ketika ia menyadari bahwa kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

"...chan"

Sebuah suara memaksa Fuuma untuk membuka kelompak matanya dan terperajat menemukan wajah seorang anak kecil sekitar umur lima tahun sedang memandangnya heran. Apa yang dilakukan bocah malam-malam begini?

"Niichan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Mata besar, hidung kecil mancung, kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam berantakan, bibir mungil. Perawakannya terasa familiar diingatan Fuuma namun entah mengapa ia tidak memiliki ide apapun tentang perihal anak kecil yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aaah.. aku sedang mencari udara segar—". Ia masih menilik anak itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "—dan kau sendiri anak manis sedang apa malam-malam begini?"Fuuma tergagap, merasakan perasaan asing yang begitu dirindukannya.

Anak kecil berambut _messy_ itu tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan tangannya yang sedang membawa sesuatu dengan hati-hati.

Alis Fuuma terangkat. "Anak burung?"

"Ya!" Jawab anak berkullit pucat itu semangat "Tadi siang adikku menemukannya dibawah pohon ini, sepertinya ia terjatuh dari sarangnya. Kasian sekalikan bukan... sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikannya kesana tapi aku tidak berani pohonnya terlihat tinggi sekali..."

Fuuma mengelus puncak kepalanya—jarang sekali baginya melihat seorang anak kecil peduli kepada mahluk bernyawa yang kini jarang ditemui dikota besar—kemudian tersenyum sambil meraih burung yang berada ditelapak tangannya. "Biar aku bantu untuk mengembalikannya"

Mata anak itu berbinar—betapa menggemaskannya—terlihat dimata Fuuma. "Hati-hati ya"

"Tentu"

Fuuma meraba-raba permukaan pohon, mencari pijakan dibatang utama pohon, setelah terasa cukup aman untuk berpijak ia mulai merayap naik perlahan, menumpukan tangan kirinyanya yang kosong pada cabang pohon. Terus naik sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sarang. Anak burung itu Fuuma letakan dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum kecil mendapati dua anak burung lainnya telah menunggu kepulangan saudaranya. Mereka berciap seolah mengatakn terimakasih.

Fuuma menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kelipan malam yang begitu memukau. Perasaannya begitu tenang, apakah menolong itu begitu semenyenangkan ini walaupun hanya menolong nyawa kecil?

"Niichan!" Seru anak laki-laki bermata ungu itu dari bawah "Apakah kau sudah mengantarkannya dengan selamat?"

Fuuma mengacungkan jempolnya yang disambut dengan senyum sumringah. "Syukurlah"

"Apakau mau naik keatas anak manis?"

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, terombang-ambing antara perasaan takut dan ketertarikan yang memacu adrenalin. "Mau! Tentu saja mau! Tapi aku tidak bisa memanjat aku takut jatuh nanti" cemberut kecil tersungging dibibirnya.

"Kubantu" Fuuma berkata ketika kakinya telah menginjak tanah, ia mengulurkan tangannya menunggu untuk disambut "Ayo?"

"Ya!"

**.**

_Tangan mungil yang hangat ini mengapa memiliki sensasi yang terasa begitu familiar_

**.**

"Jadi tadi kau bilang, kau punya adik? Apakah ia adik laki-lakimu?" Tanya Fuuma saat ia dan anak berkulit putih bagaikan porselen itu telah duduk dibatang pohon. Kemilau kerlip lampu kota menemani percakapan mereka

Ia menggeleng "Adik perempuan. Kau tau niichan ia adik perempuan yang begitu ku banggakan, ia cantik juga ramah, rambut pirangnya juga indah! Hanya saja ada satu yang tidak kusuka"

Fuuma menatap heran. "Apa itu?"

"Ia terlalu sopan, beda dengaku yang tidak suka beramah tamah" Rengutnya sebal—ia ingat bagaimana adiknya bisa menguasai _table manner_ yang mana menurutnya tidak berguna."Oh, apa kau mau bertemu denganya niichan? Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya!"

Fuuma tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tergelak keras mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki bermuka feminim disampingnya ini. Tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Apa yang lucu" Tanyanya kesal.

"Oh ayolah aku tidak mungkin memacari adikmu bukan?" Fuuma kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri, bukankah memacari anak dibawah umur adalah suatu kejahatan? "Dan, lagi pula aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai" Hening. Kembali ia teringat akan Kamui.

Anak itu terbengong. "Apakah niichan sangat mencintainya?" ia bertanya dengan penuh antusias—betapa polosnya anak ini.

Fuuma menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apakah niichan sekarang bersamanya?"

Fuuma menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu apakah niichan ingin bersamanya?"

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Apakah niichan sudah mengatakan perasaan niichan padanya?"

Fuuma menggeleng. "Belum, atau lebih tepatnya tidak sempat"

"Kenapa?"

"Ia telah pergi"

"Pergi ketempat jauh?"

Fuuma mengangguk. "Sangat jauh sekali, sampai tidak bisa kususul"

"Apakah ia cantik?"

"Melebihi cantik. Ia menarik"

Anak itu terdiam. "Emang bagaimana rupanya niichan?"

Fuuma mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, hendak merangkai kata yang mudah dipahami oleh anak kecil—lucu bagaimana bisa ia larut dalam percakapan dengan seorang bocah.

_Rupa Kamui..._ _Mata besar, hidung kecil mancung, kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam berantakan, bibir mungil._

Tunggu rasanya ia baru saja melihat seseorang berperawakan seperti itu.

Seketika itu juga Fuuma menoleh kearah anak tersebut. Kedua tangan Fuuma mencengkram erat bahunya, mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sosok yang begitu berarti baginya, sosok yang selalu menghantui mimpinya disetiap malam, bagaimana bisa.

"Kamui?"

"Ya?"

Fuuma langsung merengkuh badan yang terlampau kecil untuknya itu, memeluknya dalam pelukan dalam. Mengecup dahi, mata, hidup, pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa ia nyata. Kamui yang berada dihadapannya nyata. Kehangatan tubuhnya dapat dirasakan oleh indra peraba Fuuma. Ini bukanlah ilusi, anak ini Kamui dan ia nyata.

"Niichan?"

Fuuma tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Kamui, ia terus menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam lekukan leher ramping Kamui, tidak peduli dengan air matanya yang terasa membasahi leher itu. Sungguh perasaan rindu ini sudah terlampau meluap tanpa bisa ia bendung. Fuuma sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tangan mungil milik Kamui mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu niichan menangis karena apa, tapi jika menangis membuat niichan lega maka menangislah"

Dengan itu Fuuma mempererat pelukannya.

.

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini ya Kamui?" Fuuma mengantar Kamui hingga depan rumahnya, bermodus bahwa ia khawatir jika kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kamui dijalan.

"Benar niichan sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Fuuma mengangguk mantap. "Ya, berkatmu" Fuuma mendorong pelan punggun Kamui. "Ayo sana lekas masuk adikmu pasti khawatir"

Kamui tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu Fuuma rindukan. "Kalau gitu... bye bye niichan" Kamui melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye bye Kamui. Eh tunggu..." Fuuma menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat Kamui menatapnya heran.

Cup.

"Rasanya aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada adikmu..." mata Fuuma tersenyum jenaka geli melihat tampang Kamui yang merona. "Karena kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Kamui-chan" senyum Fuuma sambil menelengkan kepalannya.

Kamui hanya terdiam sambil menahan wajahnya yang terasa memanas, ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian melambaikan tanganya menyuruh Fuuma untuk berjongkok.

"Hmm, apa?" Fuuma masih tersenyum jenaka, ketika bibir Kamui mendarat dibibirnya tanpa tekanan, hanya menempel.

Cup.

Fuuma terkesima, tidak menduga mendapatkan serangan balasan.

"Hukuman karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Kamui berlari kecil meninggalkan Fuuma yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia membalikan badannya menoleh pada Fuuma sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam rumah. "Sampai bertemu lagi niichan!"

"Ya sampai bertemu kembali Kamui, dan namaku Fuuma Monou ingat itu!"

Senyum merekah kamui mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini. Dan mereka akan bertemu kembali dipertemuan selanjutnya dengan takdir yang berbeda.

**~NeverEnding~**

* * *

**A/N: Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yang telah membaca. Fic ini terbuat karena saya gak tega Fuuma ditanggal mati sama Kamui di Animenya ;_; sungguh. Dan adakah yang menyadari siapa adiknya Kamui dific ini XD? benar! Tepat sekali! #ditabok #belumjugadijawab.**

**Kamui adalah salah satu uke Fav saya diCLAMP (alasannya? karena kamui itu senggak banget kalau sama orang lain tapi berubah jadi lembut kalau didepan Fuuma, unyu-unyu banget kan XD) tapi sayangnya sedikit fic tentangnya dan Fuuma dalam bahasa indonesia ;_;. Oh dan mohon maaf bila ada salah kata dalam penulisan dan typo(s) berterbangan dimana-mana XD.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


End file.
